The Game
by Terrible person
Summary: Draco n'avait jamais planifié cela. C'était supposé être juste une fois... Juste un jeu avec Granger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne. Maintenant c'est une guerre de coups bas et de lévres. Elle a gagné la bataille, il gagnera la guerre !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Me voici avec une autre fiction traduite car je voulais un petit peu de changement malgré que je n'ai pas finit de traduire mes deux autres fics car l'envie m'en manque :/ ... Sinon, j'espére que vous apprécierez cette fic, car je l'adore ! Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes :)

-------------------------

On Patrol

_Octobre, 6eme année._

« Je m'ennui » Annonça Draco Malfoy, tard dans la nuit d'un vendredi. Les deux Serpentards assis à même le sol, levérent les yeux.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient entrain de jouer à leur partie habituelle d'échecs version sorcier et, intérieurement, Draco se demandait pourquoi ils s'y donnaient la peine. Ils le faisaient toujours de la même maniére: chacun poussait leurs piéces autour des pions de l'adversaire une heure durant et, ainsi, aucun des deux n'obtenait la victoire. Alors, si par chance, un des deux réussissait à capturer tout les pions de l'autre, (c'était habituellement Crabbe, étant légèrement plus intelligent que Goyle, mais il gagnait complétement par accident) Goyle jettait le plateau de jeu à travers la piéce et bondissait, accusant Crabbe de tricheur.

Pansy Parkinson, sa fiancée et non sa petite-amie, était pelotennée dans un fauteuil confortable, entrain de lire son manuel de Runes Antiques « Alors va faire ta ronde. » dit-elle d'une voix éloignée, en gardant les yeux rivés sur son livre « Peut-être que tu attraperas une première année. »

Cela faisait partie des devoirs des Préfets, à patrouiller dans le château une nuit chaque week-end, habituellement de vingt heures à minuit. Draco ne le faisait jamais, alors que Pansy avait au moins essayé de le faire une fois par semaine.

« Je suppose que je pourrais le faire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. » Soupira-t-il en se levant. « Tu viens ? » Quelques semaines auparavant, ils avaient trouvé un bon groupe de première année au sixième étage. Peut-être qu'il serait de nouveau chanceux.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois finir ce chapitre, pour le test de lundi. » Soupira-t-elle à son tour, en tournant une page et en passant légérement un doigt dans ses longs cheveux bruns, derrière son épaule. « Mais je parie que Granger patrouille ce soir. Va lui tenir compagnie. »

C'était la meilleure chose avec Pansy; ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils se marieraient un jour, mais pour l'instant, ils ne contrôlaient pas la liberté de l'un et l'autre. Cela n'aurait servi à rien puisque leur avenir était irrévocable - leurs péres s'en assureraient. Draco savait qu'il pouvait sortir avec d'autres filles sans endommager ses sentiments, ou pire, la rendre jalouse.

Souriant, Draco se leva et quitta sa salle commune.

-------------------------

Pansy regarda Draco quitter la salle commune en ravalant un soupir. Maudites Runes Antiques.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimer qu'il sorte avec d'autres filles, mais cela n'importait guère. Elle l'aurait à la fin. Même qu'elle l'avait déja maintenant; il pouvait bien être avec d'autres filles, c'était toujours elle qu'il venait voir à chaques fois. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. Mieux valait lui laisser obtenir ces petites conquêtes tandis qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. C'était mieux aussi pour lui de le faire maintenant, avant qu'ils ne soient Mari et Femme, évitant ainsi à Pansy de se faire tromper et d'avoir de sacrées rumeurs sur leur futur couple.

Au moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait.

En plus, Draco ne ferait rien avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, ce serait indigne de son nom. Il savait qu'elle avait seulement voulu lui dire d'aller l'embêter un peu.

Pas vrai ?

-------------------------

Draco ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Granger. Elle était au quatrième étage, se dirigeant vers l'étroit couloir menant à la Bibliothéque. Il ne la rejoignit pas tout de suite, préférant la regarder quelques minutes. Sa longue robe noire scolaire s'accrochait parfois sur une lourde armure, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Malgré le fait qu'il la voyait tout les jours, Draco laissa glisser ses yeux le long de son uniforme : il se constituait toujours d'une jupe grise plissée avec un chemisier blanc banal, avec au-dessus, un pull over gris coloré au col, des couleurs de la maison correspondante à l'éléve. Granger s'habillait toujours de collants blanc qui s'arrêtaient à la hauteur du genou, non sans plus découvrir ses jambes. Et quoiqu'il préférait certainement manger tout les dragées, goût crotte de nez, de Bertie Crochue, jamais il n'admettrait à voix haute que cette uniforme allait à merveille à Granger. Draco laissa, encore une fois, ses yeux parcourir son corps; il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le faire lorsqu'il était seul. Ses courbes étaient subtilement séduisantes, cependant, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Granger ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle était jolie.

Draco secoua vivement sa tête pour chasser ses pensées; il devenait beaucoup trop attiré en regardant Granger. Il était venu ici pour une raison. Enfin, deux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé ou n'avait pas embêté Granger.

Ça allais être amusant.

-------------------------

Hermione baîlla sans retenue et regarda sa montre. Onze heures. Une heure et elle allait rejoindre son dortoir. Elle soupira. Quelqu'un le remarquerait ou la punirait si elle ne faisait pas cette dernière heure de ronde ? Elle patrouillait assez rarement les soirs de Week-end, à moins de ne pas avoir à réviser pour un examen quelquonque. Non seulement, elle avait aussi l'habitude que Ginny l'accompagne puisqu'elle n'aimait pas être seule si tard dans cet immense château aux couloirs obscures et froids. En jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, elle décrocha le pan de sa robe qui était accroché à l'armure.

« Tu ne devrais pas patrouiller seule, tu sais. » Une voix traînante la fit sursauter, alors qu'elle essayait avec peine de cacher les tremblements de sa main. En se retournant, la lueur de sa baguette illumina Draco Malfoy, debout au bout du couloir, exactement sur le chemin ... de sa salle commune.

« Et pourquoi cela, Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle, lui lançant un regard profondément ennuyé en tirant sa robe pour couvrir complétement son uniforme.

« Quelqu'un pourrait venir ... et faire quelque chose. Que toi et moi ne voulons pas. » Répondit-il, en marchant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle, en ne reculant pas. Hermione aperçu dans son regard une lueur d'irritation mais elle continua malgré tout à lui tenir tête.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je me mette à patrouiller, c'est tout. » Répondit avec un petit sourire satisfait, s'arrêtant face à elle. Le couloir étant trop étroit, elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa salle commune à moins de presser Malfoy contre le mur. Hermione hésita à lui jeter un sort, mais elle se résonna rapidement car Malfoy devait probablement être ici pour l'insulter et si elle lui jetait un sort, il n'allait sûrement pas s'en priver non plus. Mieux vallait être la personne la plus intelligente, dans ce cas-là.

« Tu espérais trouver et punir des éléves plus jeunes et plus faibles que toi, hein ? Merlin, Malfoy, il y'a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ignora le fait que le Serpentard la surplombait de sa taille imposante. Pourquoi les garçons pouvait-ils grandir de six centimétres en six mois alors qu'elle devait se résoudre à rester petite avec son modeste 1m64 ?

« Il semble que je sois devenu chanceux. » Répondit-il, son petit sourire satisfait se transformant en un sourire normal.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, Malfoy, mais ce n'est vraiment pas important. »

Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux s'obscurcirent avec malveillance alors qu'il la regardait « J'ai environ quatorze centimétres de plus que toi, Granger. »

Hermione roula ses yeux « Merci, je m'en rapellerai. Maintenant déplaces-toi s'il te plaît, afin que j'aille enfin dormir. »

« Si tôt ? Ne sommes-nous pas supposer rester jusqu'à minuit ? »

« Oui, mais sa fait presque trois heures que je suis ici et le seul être vivant que j'ai vu n'est autre que Miss Tick. Que fais-tu ici, de toute façon ? les Serpentards ne patrouillent-ils pas d'habitude dans le coté ouest du château ? »

« C'est vrai, mais je me sentais seul ce soir. »

« Comme c'est émouvant ! Maintenant, pousse toi de mon chemin. »

« Non »

Elle soupira « S'il te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle se déplaçant vers la gauche. Malfoy suivit son mouvement.

« Non. » Répéta-t-il, en plaçant un bras de façon à ne pas la laisser passer puis en s'avançant vers elle. Hermione recula instinctivement, se pressant contre le mur. Il ne se déplaça pas son bras et en profita pour placer son autre main sur l'autre coté du mur, à coté de sa tête, la coincant soigneusement à celui-ci.

« Recule. » Lui dit-elle, luttant pour garder une voix calme alors que son coeur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

Il se rapprocha et elle s'appuya contre le mur « Ou quoi ? » Demanda Malfoy d'une voix railleuse.

« Ou je te maudirai toute la semaine et j'enleverai des points inutiles à ta maison. Maintenant, bouges. » Cracha-telle, en levant sa baguette magique à son visage. Il la saisit brusquement et la jeta par-dessus son épaule, avec un sourire narquois.

« Fais-le. » Chuchota-t-il en baissant sa tête jusqu'à que ses lévres soient à quelques millimétres de celles d'Hermione. Elle posa durement ses mains sur son torse alors que leurs lévres se scellaient et qu'il la plaquait au mur, tout contre lui. Elle le poussa aussi fort qu'elle pouvait mais renonça rapidement: il était trop fort pour elle. Draco attrapa ses poignets d'une main et les maintint le long de leurs corps. De l'autre main, il ouvrit légérement sa robe et dirigea sa main sur sa cuisse, la caressant légérement de son pouce. Elle commença à se tordre violement puis se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit qu'une main relevait sa jupe.

Sa bouche descendit soudainement à son cou. Hermione ferma ses yeux alors qu'il titillait le lobe de son oreille, s'interdisant elle-même d'aimer cela.« Encore effrayée, Granger ? » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille; elle pouvait facilement imaginer le petit sourire satisfait qui ornait ses lévres à cet instant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

_Il fait seulement ça dans le but de me nuire. Il ne veut pas ... faire ça, pensa-t-elle._ Trés bien, il n'allait pas lui faire cette farce sans y échapper. Non, elle l'avait déja battue à ce petit jeu mais il avait insisté et avait fini par gagner à son tour.

Malfoy se retira et la regarda. Ses yeux s'élargirent dans une fausse terreur, mordant sa lévre inférieure en avalant durement. Sa avais marché, à en juger le sourire dangereux qui étira la bouche de Malfoy en cet instant.

-------------------------

_Sa marche, _pensa avec satisfaction Draco, appréciant le regard térrorisé de Granger. _Pourquoi ne pas pousser encore plus ?_

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement cette fois, et déplaça sa main libre à son épaule, où il poussa lentement sa longue robe noir scolaire qui tomba au sol. Il était à deux doigts de faire de même à son pull over lorsque soudainement la bouche de Granger s'ouvrit pour laisser passer sa langue et enchaîner un ballet infernal avec la sienne.

Sur ses gardes, il relâcha ses poignets et s'appuya contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber sur elle. Sa robe de sorcier tomba, à son tour, au sol alors que les bras de Granger venaient enserrer son cou. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la tira contre lui.

Il oublia momentanément la seule raison pour laquelle il était venu ici, qui n'avait pas été celle de _bécoter _la Sang de Bourbe Granger appuyée contre un mur, avec son boxeur qui devenait inconfortablement trés serré. Toute chance de raisonnement s'évapora, quand elle commença à caresser le dos de son cou. Il gémit contre sa bouche, et appuya plus fortement ses mains au mur dans le but de ne pas tomber sur elle. Ou d'arracher ses vêtements.

_Hé, tu n'est pas venu ici pour cette raison ! Reprend tes esprits et garde-les dans ta tête et non dans ton pantalon ! _Gronda une voix dans sa tête. Elle semblait ressembler à son pére.

_Va te faire foutre, _répliqua Draco.

Au moment où il envisageait de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il était venu faire ici et ce qu'il voulait maintenant, elle se retira brusquement. Il l'a regarda, souriant inconsciemment comme un idiot. Granger lui souria à son tour, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser doucement son cou. Sa tête se pencha en arriére alors qu'il ravalait un autre gémissement.

« Granger 1, Malfoy 0. » Chuchota-t-elle soudainement dans son oreille. Puis, elle se baissa pour ramasser sa lourde robe de sorciére avant de la glisser gracieusement sur ses épaules. Hermione prit rapidement sa baguette et commença à s'éloigner.

Draco regarda longuement Granger marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir, sa bouche légérement entrouverte et ses mains toujours fermement appuyées contre le mur. Il lutta pour garder son regard sur l'arriére de la tête de la Prefete et non pas sur ses hanches minces qui se balançaient sensuellement à chacuns de ses pas. Draco avait perdu cette bataille volontier; l'uniforme de Poudlard n'avait jamais semblé aussi attirant. Quand elle arriva enfin à la fin du couloir, elle lui lança un regard de défi dérriere son épaule. Il fit traîné ses yeux affamés sur son visage où un sourire de victoire se nichait sur ses lévres. Hermione lança d'un geste impatient ses cheveux en arriére et tourna rapidement dans un autre couloir.

Draco se tourna et s'éffondra contre le mur, respirant de maniére incontrôlée. _C'était mal, elle n'est pas une Serpentard_. Malgré sa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Qui savait qu'elle en était une secrétement ?

_Pourquoi diable, souris-tu ? Tu viens juste de perde, Génie ! _Cria la voix de son pére dans sa tête. Le sourire de Draco disparut aussitôt. Il dut se l'avouer : il était supposé l'humiler, l'embêter et l'effrayer. Au lieu de cela, c'était elle qui l'avait mis à ses pieds.

Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il _devait_ encore essayer.

Car il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à la peau douce de ses cuisses et combien elle embrassait merveilleusement bien. Et ...

_La ferme !_ Cria-t-il mentalement à lui même.

-------------------------

Hermione retourna lentement à sa salle commune. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait eu ? Elle n'avait jamais fait de choses pareilles. Mais à quoi jouait-elle, elle ne réfléchissait plus et ne cessait de sourire.

Bien sûr, Hermione avait déja embrassé Viktor quelques fois, mais aucun de ses baisers ne ressemblaient à celui qu'elle venait d'avoir. Viktor était lent et doux, et ne l'avait jamais poussé plus loin qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Et elle avait apprécié cela.

Mais Malfoy ... Il ne souciait pas des sentiments des autres. _C'est sûrement sa d'être un Serpentard_, supposa-t-elle. Sa le rendait tellement dangereux et c'était d'autant plus étrange d'avoir moins peur de Viktor Krum, un garçon qui pourrait tuer Draco Malfoy, que de Malfoy lui-même.

Hermione toucha doucement ses lévres. Malfoy l'avait embrassé... et Parkinson n'allait pas être contente. Ses lévres se courbérent dans un petit sourire.

Elle était certaine que Malfoy ne la laisserait plus jamais tranquille. Il voulait avoir sa revanche un jour ou l'autre. Et sa l'avait surprise d'espérer qu'il le ferait.

Cette année sera trés intéressante. _Mais les études avant tout_, s'écria Hermione ,mentalement, avec bonne humeur.

-------------------------

**Voila ! J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! Vos impressions ?**

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Voici le 2eme Chapitre avec un peu de retard, j'espere qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

-------------------------

Draco's Revenge

Le vendredi soir suivant son entrenue avec Granger, Draco était négligemment assis sur un des divans de la Salle commune des Serpentards, déserte à ce moment-là, essayant de trouver une solution pour se venger de cette satanée Griffondor.

Comment les choses avaient-elles changés si radicalement ? Il avait déja pensé plusieurs fois à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, dans le seul but de rechercher et planifier sa vengeance (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il s'était dit) et avait trouvé deux raisons possibles: Une, son plan avait échoué à un moment donné. Deux, elle avait en réalité aimé ce qu'il avait fait. C'était peut-être même les deux.

Il y'avait une sortie à Pré au Lard le lendemain, mais le temps était prévu comme froid et venteux. Sa n'allait sûrement pas aider Draco à prendre sa revanche sur Granger à ce jeu qu'il avait à contrecoeur commencé. Il devait être le plus rapide possible sinon... Malheureusement les chances de se venger à Pré au Lard étaient minces: elle était toujours avec Potter et Weasley.

Auparavant, cette sortie semblait être le meilleur choix pour sa revanche... Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait observé pendant toute cette semaine, Draco avait remarqué qu'elle déjeunait toujours seule. Et même si, par malheur, demain est une exeption, il pourra toujours la coincer au détour d'un couloir.

Bien. Maintenant qu'il avait un plan, il pouvait se concentrer sur ce qu'il devrait faire une fois qu'il l'aurait.

-------------------------

Hermione était à la bibliothéque, assise, comme à son habitude, sur la table du fond. Elle était supposé écrire un essais sur les Breuvages magiques depuis une heure, mais au lieu de cela, elle ne cessait de tapoter inconsciemment ses doigts sur la couverture d'un vieux livre poussiéreux, son esprit étant partagé par deux sentiments aussi contradictoires l'un que l'autre. Une partie d'elle était dégouté de ce qui c'était passé alors que l'autre, légérement plus forte, esperait que cela recommence de nouveau.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?_ Pensa-t-elle. Une semaine était déjà passé depuis l'incident, qui c'était déroulé juste à l'extérieur de la piéce où elle se trouvait maintenant. _J'étais sûr que Malfroy ferait quelque chose pour se venger. Peut-être qu'il le fait exprés. _Oui, sa lui ressemblais bien de faire ça. Mais sa ne marcherait pas. Il ne l'attrapera pas par surprise cette fois-ci. Hermione souhaitait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour se venger, bien qu'elle avait voulu revenir à sa vie normale.

_Et l'embrasser de nouveau_, pensa-t-elle à contrecoeur.

Elle soupira et rassembla ses affaires. Elle n'aura pas fini ce devoir ce soir.

-------------------------

Draco s'arrêta à la porte d'une classe abandonnée, un samedi matin, pour attendre Granger. Quand finalement elle se montra, il était trop occupé à regarder fixement ses jambes, vêtues d'un jean qui faisait ressortir ses courbes, qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança.

Il saisit alors son poignet et la tira dans la salle de classe qu'il referma par un coup de pied et y lança, par la même occasion, un collaporta. Puis, il se tourna et la regarda, son habituel sourire satisfait se nichant rapidement sur ses lévres. Elle était au milieu de la piéce, remettant en place son pull-over rouge. Quand elle réalisa que c'était lui qui l'avait accosté, elle lui lança un regard furieux et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione, indignée.

« Honnêtement, tu n'avais pas penser que j'allais te laisser t'échapper comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Il répondit, ignorant sa question.

« Tu me laisserais tranquille ? En te battant à ton propre jeu ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Oui ! » _Attends ... Quoi ?_ « Non ! » Se reprit Draco assez rapidement. Elle souria d'une fausse joie.

« Maintenant que nous avons éclaircit certaines choses, je pourrais peut-être y'aller ? » Elle demanda, se dirigeant vers lui pour le contourner et ainsi rejoindre la porte. Il saisit son bras et la poussa dos au mur.

« Tu n'as pas gagné » Dit-il d'une voix langoureuse alors qu'il plaçait ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Hermione.

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et lui lança un regard profondément ennuyé. « Tu n'en a pas marre ? »

« Ne me pousses pas à bout, Granger. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, se poussant du mur et se collant à Draco, de façon à ce que leur nez se touchent presque. Il avala durement.

« Parce que je vais ... » Il commença, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas au moins feindre d'être intimidée ? Sa l'aiderait sûrement à finir sa revanche plus facilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Dit-elle doucement en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Avant même qu'il puisse lui répondre, il enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa, plus pour prouver qu'il avait gagné cette fois-ci que parce qu'il le voulait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Quelle que soit la raison, sa marcha. Elle était debout, collée à lui, ses bras immobiles le long de son corps pendant quelques secondes puis elle se débattit férocement. Au lieu de la retenir comme l'autre fois, il approfondit le baiser et la colla doucement au mur. Elle continua à se débattre avec fureur, puis s'arrêta enfin, posant ses mains sur le torse de Draco. Finalement, il la libéra.

Granger restait immobile devant lui, sa bouche légérement ouverte par la surprise, lui la regardant fixement. Elle mordit légérement sa lévre inférieure et cligna des yeux « Que diable as-tu fais ? »

« Un point pour moi. Tu n'as pas gagné. »

Hermione roula ses yeux « Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin. Excellent. Tu as gagné. Maintenant je peux y'aller ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'a pas senti, Granger. » Dit Draco, remettant ses mains de chaque côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? La nausée ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il si doucement que ce fut comme un chuchotement. Ses lévres retrouvérent rapidement celles d'Hermione. Draco l'entendit liberer un haletement lorsqu'elle voulu se retirer de leur baiser. Alors, il plaça sa main sur sa nuque et tint fermement ses lévres contre les siennes, la faisant immédiatement s'arrêter. Lentement, presque à contre-coeur, elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, approfondissant à son tour le baiser. Il en profita et la souleva rapidement, plaçant les jambes d'Hermione autour de sa taille. Draco mit fin au baiser et se déplaça vers le bas de son visage, traînant des baisers le long de sa machoire jusqu'à son cou. Elle gémit alors qu'il suçait et mordillait légérement un endroit particuliérement sensible de son cou.

Laissant un bras autour de sa taille pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait en place, Draco déplaça sa main libre à l'ourlet de son pull-over et le tira vers le haut puis il fit rapidement glisser sa main au dessous. Il s'émerveilla lorsqu'il toucha son estomac, doux, lisse mais cependant ferme, et dirigea dangeureusement sa main vers son soutien gorge. Quand il l'eût atteint, il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard de la Griffondor. Elle mordit furieusement sa lévre et libéra une sorte de gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit son pouce éffleuré son mammelon dur à travers le mince tissu. Son souffle devint soudain plus rapide et il sentit alors le martélement irrégulier de son coeur. Doucement, sans rompre le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre eux deux, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la ceinture de son jean et ouvrit le bouton d'un mouvement habile. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent brusquement.

« Ne fais pas ça. » Chuchota-t-elle. Il souria et fit glisser sa fermeture éclair en bas.

Draco commença à diriger son doigt le long de l'élastique de son boxer rose en coton, son doigt bientôt à l'intérieur « Pourquoi pas, Granger ? »

« S'il te plaît. » Chuchota Hermione d'une voix rauque. Le Serpentard retira son doigt mais au lieu de cela, il le plaça directement à son centre chaud, appuyant doucement contre le tissu. Elle inhala brusquement et ferma les yeux. La bouche de Draco se déplaça à son cou et le recouvrit de légers baisers.

« Tu vas aimer, je te le promets. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

« C'est bien sa le probléme. » S'étrangla-t-elle.

« Et en quoi c'est un probléme, Granger ? » Demanda Draco. Il connaissait exactement quel était le probléme, mais il voulait l'entendre lui dire.

« Parce que ...Je ne suis pas sûr d'etre capable de m'arrêter si tu le fais. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où est le probléme. » Répondit-il, poussant un peu plus contre le tissu mouillé. Autre halétement.

« S'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle finalement, à peine audible. Draco pouvait voir qu'elle essayait difficilement de se maîtriser car son corps tremblait sous l'effort.

Il attendit quelques secondes encore, juste assez pour la faire réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait rater, puis décrocha ses jambes de sa taille. Elle le contourna immédiatement et fut rapidement au centre de la salle de classe, dos à lui. Le Serpentard eut un soupir puis s'appuya nonchalament contre un mur pour l'observer; elle tremblait toujours alors qu'elle remettait ses vêtements en place. Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire; elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle était si fragile.

-------------------------

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu..._

_Par les sous-vêtements de Merlin, que m'est-il arrivé ? Suis-je entrain de devenir folle ? Peut-être que Luna a raison sur cette théorie ridicule des Joncheruine..._(1) Pensa frénétiquement Hermione alors qu'elle plissait soigneusement ses vêtements et essayait de contrôler ses tremblements; elle ne pouvait pas aller déjeuner dans cet état. Quand elle estima qu'elle se maîtrisait assez pour qu'elle puisse faire un détour dans sa salle de bain, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte sans un regard pour Malfoy. Elle continua de faire comme si il n'existait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

« Ça doit s'arreter, Granger. Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi... Ce n'est pas digne. »

Elle se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, le regard surpris et la bouche entrouverte. Il s'appuyait néglimment contre le mur, ses yeux scintillants alors que son célébre sourire en coin apparaissait sur ses lévres.

« Quoi ? Corriges-moi si j'ai tort, Malfoy, mais tu es le seul qui m'ait attaqué contre un mur, depuis maintenant deux fois ! Je m'occupais sagement de mes propres affaires quand tu as décidé de commencer ce jeu ridicule ! » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches dans un geste rageur.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi, Granger... tu es aussi coupable que moi. Tu as aimé même. » Dit-il, d'une maniére accusatrice.

Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier; elle avait tellement aimé qu'elle devait maintenant changé de culotte. Mais ça ne lui importait guére. « Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas grave. Sa n'arrivera pas de nouveau_._ » Elle espéra désespérement que sa voix paraissait aussi confiante qu'elle voulait et que surtout, elle tiendrait cette promesse.

« Oh, c'est ce que tu penses. » Répondit le Serpentard, se détachant du mur pour la rejoindre. La colére et la frustration remplaçérent bien vite la confusion et la culpabilité que ressentait Hermione sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Non, c'est ce que je sais. »

« On dirait comme un défi, Granger. »

« Eh bien, ce n'en est pas un. Sa. N'arrivera pas. De nouveau. » Répliqua Hermione en hachant méticuleusement ses mots.

« Je ne suis pas du même avis. »

« Tu pourra faire ce que tu voudras avec n'importe quelle fille si tu me laisses tranquille, Malfoy. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a, Granger ? Tu as peur d'aimer ça ? » Railla-t-il, vraiment _trop_ prés d'elle et la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

_Oui_. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture. Hermione sentit son visage chauffé tout d'un coup et avala durement, en tripotant desespérement dérriere elle pour trouver la poignée de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de ceux de Malfoy. Quand, finalement, elle trouva la poignée et commença à la tourner pour ouvrir la porte, la main de Draco s'abbatit rapidement sur la bordure de la porte à gauche de sa tête, la tenant fermé. Pendant tout ce temps, ses yeux avaient toujours été plongés dans les siens.

« Laisse-moi. » Dit Hermione aussi calmement qu'elle put.

« C'est_ vraiment_ ce que tu veux ? Ou tu préféres plutôt être contre le mur de nouveau ? » Demanda le Serpentard. Il souriait, mais quelque chose en lui montrait qu'il ne riait pas du tout. Et cela la perturba plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Quand il vit qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, il continua « Allons, Granger. On a seize ans ! C'est ce que nous sommes supposer faire... Personne ne le saura. »

« Et en ce qui concerne nos amis, Malfoy ? »

« En quoi seraient-ils concernés ? »

« Je ne peux pas leur faire sa ! Ce n'est pas bien ! En plus, tu es pratiquement fiancé avec Parkinson. »

« Pratiquement. Mais pas tout à fait . Nous avons un accord. »

« Bien, c'est trés bien. Mais non. Pourquoi moi de toute façon ? On sait aussi bien tout les deux que tu pourrais marcher dans la Grande Salle, claquer des doigts pour ainsi avoir toute la population féminine de Poudlard à tes pieds, prête à tout pour avoir une place dans ton lit. »

« Trop facile. »

« Et le fait que j'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et que je n'ai pas envie de continuer ce jeu stupide ne signifie rien ? »

« Au contraire, Granger. cela signifie tout. Ta défaite rendra ma victoire encore plus douce. »

« Bien, sa n'arrivera pas car tu ne gagneras jamais. Jamais. »

« Si je m'avance encore vers toi, sa va être le contraire, Granger. »

« Quand as-tu cru que tu pouvais _me_ séduire ? » Répliqua Hermione.

Malfoy souria « Bon point. Mais crois-moi Granger; je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver tête à tête avec moi. »

« J'essayerais. Maintenant, déplaces ta main, _s'il te plaît_. » Demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard qu'elle espéra trés ennuyé. En réalité, son coeur battait aussi que vite que le Poudlard Express.

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit Draco en soupirant tout en enlevant sa main de la porte. « J'espére que tu es prête, Granger. »

Hermione roula ses yeux et tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle jeta rapidement des regards inquiets autour d'elle, et se dirigea directement vers sa salle commune. Quand elle arriva enfin dans sa salle de bain, elle ferma brusquement la porte et s'y laissa glisser contre celle-ci.

Mais dans qu'elle situation s'était-elle fourrée ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Voici le 3eme Chapitre avec beaucoup de retard, mais avec la rentrée et tout les devoirs que j'ai, c'est un peu dur de poster ... En tout cas, merci pour vos gentilles reviews et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les précédents. Bonne lecture !

-------------------------

The Last Word

_Quel enfer !_

Ce fut la seule pensée qu'Hermione eut pendant la semaine suivant son altercation avec Malfoy.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle n'était pas supposé le laisser prendre le dessus sur son petit jeu; et encore moins le laisser gagné à sa place. Elle était quand même Hermione Granger, meilleure éléve de Poudlard !

Ce qui était pire, pour elle, c'est que sa premiére expérience se ferait avec _Malfoy_. Elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire avec... _peu importe_, pensa Hermione en rougissant à cette pensée, elle ne voulait tout simplement plus y penser. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne ferais _jamais_ sa avec Malfoy.

Peut-être qu'il bluffait, mais elle en doutait sérieusement et probablement que si elle l'ignorerait, il abandonnerait ce jeu stupide. Hermione soupira.

_Mais le veux-tu vraiment ? _Demanda une voix profondément ennuyeuse dans sa tête. Foutue conscience.

_Oui. Peut-être. _Un autre soupir, cette fois-ci plus long, s'échappa des lévres d'Hermione. Elle regrettait presque le temps où il faisait un enfer de sa vie rien qu'en l'insultant et en la rabaissant.

Trés bien. Quoi qu'il ferait, elle s'assurerait d'être prête pour la prochaine fois.

-------------------------

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy, lui, avait été submergé par un désorde d'émotions diverses. Tout d'abord, le dégout d'avoir fait quelque chose de_ trés intime_ avec Granger, puis l'exitation de recommencer encore et encore, et pour finir, la confusion; il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait tout ça.

_Ne te voile pas la face, tu la veux. Plus que toutes les filles que tu as voulu. _Railla sa conscience, lui donnant un mal de tête immédiat. Draco secoua vivement sa tête.

_Je ne la veux pas. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avec elle. _Se raisonna-t-il peu convaincu de lui-même. _C'est différent. _

Draco sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des brides de conversation qu'il reconnut comme les voix de Potter, Weasley et _Granger,_ qui traversaient le couloir où il était, sûrement pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Un sourire narquois se nicha sur ses lévres.

« Tiens, tiens... voici le trio de Griffondors au grand complet. » Dit-il avec un petit rire moqueur alors qu'ils passaient à côté de lui « Hé, Granger, pourquoi traînes-tu encore avec ces deux idiots ? Je veux dire, tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu as quand même des limites. »

Draco avait déja tout planifié; il avait tout d'abord sourit et insulté Granger. _Gagné_. Puis il lança un regard de défi à Potter et Weasley lorsque ceux-ci brandirent leur baguette dans sa direction, fronçant tout deux les sourcils, ce qui les rendit -d'aprés Draco- encore plus laids que d'habitude. _Gagné_. Granger mit aussitôt ses main sur leur bras et murmura doucement des mots pour les calmer; instantanément, ils rangérent leur baguette magique et commençérent à repartir, Potter passant possessivement son bras sur la taille de Granger. _Echec_. Gardant son sang froid, Draco sourit d'un air encore plus satisfait et leur commenta le fait qu'ils se laissaient commander par une Sang de Bourbe.

« Etonnant, vous lui obéissez contre toute attente mais _vous_ n'obtenez rien d'elle. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix froide.

_Gagné._

Comme prévu, Potter et Weasley attrapérent vivement leur baguette; et encore mieux, le visage de Granger prit instantanément une séduisante couleur écarlate.

Ces deux là étaient beaucoup trop prévisibles. _Et Granger beaucoup trop attirante_.

-------------------------

Hermione sentit son visage chauffer; si elle avait eu le choix, elle se serait enfuie en courant. Il ne leur dirais quand même pas, n'est-ce pas ? Le croiraient-ils si il le faisait ?

_Bien sûr que non, il ne le fera pas. _Essaya-t-elle difficilement pour se rassurer. _Même si il leur dit, Harry et Ron ne le croiraient pas parce que tout le monde sait qu'Hermione Granger est la gentille Préféte Miss-Je-sais-tout qui ne fait rien d'autre que travailler et qui ne trahirais jamais la confiance de ces deux meilleurs amis._

D'une façon ou d'un autre, sa pensée ne l'aida pas vraiment. Pire, elle accentua sa honte.

« Ne redis plus jamais sa. » Gronda Harry d'un air menaçant en élevant un peu plus haut sa baguette.

« Si tu n'obtiens rien d'elle, ce n'est pas ma faute. » Répondit Malfoy d'une voix calme, totalement imperturbable malgré la baguette levé dans sa direction.

Soudainement il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur, le bras de Ron sur sa poitrine, sa baguette magique contre la gorge du Serpentard. « Tu l'as entendu ? » Dit Ron d'une voix basse et menaçante « Ne redis plus jamais sa. »

Avec nonchalance, le Serpentard ria narquoisement puis s'arrêta lorsque Ron lui enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la gorge. Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Harry, son expression disant clairement _Ne restes pas là, fais quelque chose !_ Pour seule réponse, Harry haussa les épaules et ne la regarda plus. Rassemblant tout son courage, Hermione laissa tomber son sac de son épaule et s'avança, mettant doucement sa main sur le bras de Ron, dans un vain espoir de le calmer. « Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Pendant un instant, il ne fit rien puis se retourna vers elle, la regardant fixement, toujours en tenant fermement le Serpentard.

« S'il te plaît. » Le supplia-t-elle doucement. Son expression dure s'adoucit, et il le lacha brusquement mais Hermione préféra le tirer en arriére lorsque Draco réajusta ses vêtements.

Ni Hermione ni ses deux meilleurs amis n'accordérent un regard pour lui lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs affaires et commençérent à s'éloigner.

Mais bien sûr, Malfoy étant un Malfoy dans la bonne tradition, il ne pouvait pas les laisser filer avant une derniére petite réplique cinglante.

« Tu sais Granger, c'est cruel de les laisser comme ça, avec une frustration non libérée. » Son sourire fier apparut sur ses lévres alors que le visage doux et innocent de la Prefete se retournait encore une fois vers lui.

_Granger_.

-------------------------

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à nouveau contre le mur, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui était face à lui.

Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur et dit, assez doucement pour que seule elle l'entende « Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit seuls Granger ? Pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre plus tard pour que je te libére un peu de ta frustration ? » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit sa- Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait vraiment envie d'elle, tout d'un coup. Il y'avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant; Draco pouvait pratiquemment ressentir la haine qui la brûlait en ce moment, et inexplicablement, il la voulue encore plus.

« Tu veux voir ma frustration non libérée ? Tu vas la voir. » Gronda-t-elle en lui assénant une gifle magistrale. Draco resta un moment interdit puis porta la main à sa joue devenu brûlante. Il regarda Hermione qui souriait d'un air satisfait et la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle rejoignit rapidement le bout du couloir, Harry et Ron la suivant silencieusement.

Etrangement, sa lui donna encore plus envie de l'embrasser.

-------------------------

Ron observa attentivement Hermione lorsque celle-ci tapa nerveusement du pied en les attendant lui et Harry au bout du couloir, déchiré entre l'admiration et la curiosité.

Que lui avait dit Malfoy pour qu'elle perdre ainsi son sang froid ? Ce n'était pas une habitude chez Hermione de taper les gens comme cela, même si cette personne là était Malfoy.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » Chuchota Harry en regardant anxieusement si Hermione ne les entendait pas.

« Je sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il a dû se tordre dans sa culotte. » Répliqua doucement Ron « Et grâce à sa, nous avons appris une leçon importante. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

« Quand on a affaire avec Hermione, il ne faut jamais essayer d'avoir le dernier mot. » Répondit Ron, en souriant.

-------------------------

**Voila, j'espere que sa vous a plu ! Vos impressions ?**

**A trés bientot :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Voici le 4eme Chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous le mettre plus vite à cause mon précédent retard et de vos trés encourageantes reviews :) J'espére qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture !

-------------------------

Spelling It Out

Draco était confortablement assis sur l'un des lits de l'Infirmerie, tandis que Madame Pompresh appliquait avec douceur une pâte verte sur sa joue endolorie. Elle avait recollé plusieurs dents qui, sous le coup de la giffle, s'étaient détachées: mais malheureusement la douleur était toujours là. Cette Granger n'y était pas allé de main morte.

_Merlin, sa fait deux fois maintenant !_ Pensa-t-il, en touchant légérement sa joue recouverte de l'étrange pâte verte, toujours aussi cuisante.

Soudainement, la pomade verte s'évapora de sa joue et Draco vit dans le reflet d'une des grandes vitres de l'Infirmerie, qu'elle avait repris sa couleur normale au lieu d'un rouge écrevisse. L'infirmiére arriva alors, lui tendant un gobelet remplis d'une potion magique, apparement chaude vu la vapeur qui s'en dégageait. Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

« C'est chaud, buvez lentement. » Lui conseilla-t-elle gentillement. Il souffla sur le liquide rougeâtre et pris une longue gorgée: la douleur partit presque immédiatement. « Comment aviez-vous dit vous faire cela, déjà ? » Questionna la vieille femme, légérement soupçonneuse.

« Pas vu le Souaffle. » Murmura rapidement Draco, prenant une autre longue gorgée pour éviter d'autre question. Pompresh l'observa un instant, les lévres pincées et le regard suspicieux, puis sembla trouver son excuse valable. Aprés qu'il eut fini son verre, l'Infirmiére le prit et le posa sur la table de chevet à côté du lit où était assis Draco.

« C'est pour que la rougeur ne revienne pas. » Expliqua-t-elle en sortant de sa poche un flacon de pommade blanche, qui au grand bonheur de Draco, semblait tout à fait ordinaire. Mais lorsqu'elle en prit un peu sur ses doigts et en étala avec précaution sur sa joue meurtrie, le Serpentard résista à l'envie de plisser le nez lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur; qui, bizarrement, lui rappelait les chaussettes de Crabbe. Quand elle eut fini, Pompresh essuya sa main sur son tablier et se redressa. « Maintenant, laissez sécher, puis vous pourrez partir. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de deux minutes. »

« Merci. » Il la gratifia de son sourire le plus charmant. L'Infirmiére ne lui répondit pas mais expira brusquement, retournant à son bureau pour, certainement, prendre des notes sur son patient. Draco avait bien deviné qu'elle n'y croyait pas à son histoire, admettant même que sa réponse avait été pitoyable, mais il n'avait pas pris le risque de tout lui avouer vu qu'elle ne posait pas beaucoup de questions.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était sur le chemin de sa salle commune, ses yeux orageux regardant à peine les filles qui gloussaient à son passage, soucieux de trouver une revanche digne de ce nom à Hermione.

-------------------------

« C'était toujours le même discours, Ron ! 'Tu es une Sang de Bourbe blah blah blah ...Je suis supérieux à toi blah blah ... ' » Insista Hermione, exaspérée, pour la dix-septiéme fois. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge... Il disait tout le temps cela. Harry et Ron l'avaient harcelé sans relache sur son comportement envers Malfoy dés qu'ils avaient rejoint la Salle Commune. Pour tout dire, Hermione n'en pouvait plus; un bon livre ne serait pas de refus pour échapper à ses deux pots de colles de meilleurs amis.

« Mais il a toujours dit sa, Hermione. Et tu ne lui a jamais donné une giffle auparavant ! » Répliqua Ron, en tentant vainement de connaître l'attitude qu'avait eu Prefete. Hermione et Harry lui lançérent tout deux un regard éloquent « D'accord, excepté en Troisiéme année. »

« Il a raison. » Ajouta gravement Harry en lançant un regard désolé vers sa meilleure amie.

Hermione leva aussitôt les yeux de son cours d'Arithmancie, qu'elle lisait sur un fauteuil confortable, au coin du feu « Si vous voulez tout savoir, disons que je suis un peu moins... tolérante cette semaine, d'accord ? » Harry cligna des yeux alors que Ron la regardait fixement, sans aucune émotion sur le visage.

Elle soupira longuement comme épuisé « Dois-je le dire clairement ? »

Ils ne répondaient toujours pas, comme attendant avec impatience ce qu'elle leur dirait.

« Trés bien. _R-E-G-L-E-S_. » Répondit-elle ironiquement en appuyant bien sur le nom. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge... elle les avait eu lundi et mardi; on était seulement jeudi et dans _son_ cas, la mauvaise humeur pouvait continuer quelques jours.

Ron et Harry rougirent tellement qu'ils se dépécherent de changer de sujet de conversation et parlérent alors avec vivacité de Quidditch. Hermione sourit et se dêpecha de se trouver un bon petit livre.

-------------------------

La nuit suivante, Draco était nonchalant -mais gracieusement- assis sur son canapé vert sombre préféré, dans sa salle commune, plongé dans ses reflexions et songeant à une certaine Griffondor. Bien sur, il pensait à elle juste pour ainsi avoir sa vengeance. Et puis, pourquoi penserait-il à cette maudite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'une maniére différente ? Ce n'était pas comme si il l'aimait bien ou quelque chose comme sa ...Justement, si toute la semaine il l'avait observé, c'était strictement et purement pour avancer dans ses recherche, bien sûr.

_Pourquoi, diable, le lui ai-je dit sa ? Moi et ma stupide grande bouche. Je devrais peut-être la laisser oublier ça. _Songea Draco, se souvenant trop précisement de sa giffle reçu la nuit précédente.

_Parce que, premiérement, tu es un Malfoy et deuxiément, tu mourrais d'envie de lui sortir une remarque pour l'agacer encore plus. _Lui rappela encore une fois sa foutue conscience.

_Tu te trompes carrément. _Draco siffla de mécontentement.

_Parce que une part de toi-même espérait qu'elle jouerait le jeu et te rejoindrais plus tard._

_Va te faire foutre._

_Hé, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher si tu la veux plus que tu n'as jamais désiré une autre fille. Ce n'est pas ta faute, elle est si mignonne lorsqu'elle est triste ou en colére._

Draco soupira longuement. Il y'avait sûrement un moyen de faire sortir Granger de sa tête.

-------------------------

Hermione, comme à son habitude, était à la Bibliothéque, assise la table du fond donnant sur le parc, entourée de nombreux ouvrages aux reliques poussiéreuses. Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle travaillait uniquement sur ses devoirs; des Runes Antiques, pour être exact. Elle fut tellement occupé à traduire une Rune particuliérement difficile qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas qui semblaient venir vers elle.

« Personellement, je n'ai jamais compris toute ces sortes de gribouillis et de symboles étranges. » Dit une voix malheureusement familiére, dérriere elle. Hermione n'essaya même pas de retenir son soupir exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc alors qu'il prenait une chaise dérriere elle et s'y asseyait avec désinvolture, les bras croisés dérriere la nuque. Ses yeux gris la fixérent quelques instants et un agréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

« Eh Bien, c'était une question pleine de sous-entendus, Granger. » Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se remit à travailler.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne le veux pas. » Sa voix rauque résonna doucement dans la piéce sombre et vide alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de classe, l'autre jour.

« Je ne le veux pas. » Répliqua paresseusement Hermione, donnant un léger coup de baguette sur les pages du livres pour trouver la Rune de défense.

« Tu sais, si tu cédais, sa irai beaucoup plus vite. Je te l'ai déja dit, c'est seulement parce que tu résistes que c'est un défi, maintenant. »

« Oublie ça. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la piéce, seulement entrecoupé par les grattements de plumes incessants d'Hermione et la respiration réguliére de Draco.

« Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant ? » Demanda le Prefet aprés quelques instants.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione à son tour, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Etudier tout le temps. Toujours bien agir. Je croyais que ça devenait ennuyeux avec le temps. » Répondit-il simplement, les mains dans les poches et scrutant chacun de ses gestes. Il voulait lui faire voir à quel point elle le frustrait de lui refuser _ça _et d'être si... _prude_.

Hermione secoua la tête avec colére mais néanmoins, aprés quelques instants, comprenant où il voulait en venir, ria doucement « Tu devras faire beaucoup mieux que ça pour me faire changer d'avis, Malfoy » Elle reprit rapidement sa plume et écrivit les quelques critéres sur une autre Rune « Mais sa n'arrivera _jamais_. »

« Alors, cette giffle que tu m'as donné hier. C'était parce que ce que je t'ai dit t'as rendu folle, ou parce que sa t'as étrangement excité, Granger ? » Demanda Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione rougit instantanément et pencha sa tête sur son parchemin, écrivant plus rapidement et plus durement, ce qui lui valut une plume cassée. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle sentit brusquement le souffle chaud de Malfoy dans son cou, alors qu'il se penchait vers son oreille droite en chuchotant suavement « Ou peut-être que c'était les deux. » Hermione retint de peu un autre frisson plus violent que les autres et voulut répondre que _non_, il se faisait des idées, mais elle fut subitement coupée par les lévres douces du Serpentard sur les siennes.

Elle haleta sans le vouloir contre ses lévres lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue glisser doucement dans sa bouche, la taquinant sensuellement. Lorsqu'elle voulut approfondir le baiser, il se retira brusquement et sourit.

« A prioris, sa t'_avais_ étrangément excité, Granger. » Il resta penché vers elle, les lévres légérements gonflées de leur baiser.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle le giffla brusquement mais cette fois-ci, sur la joue gauche. Draco la regarda fixement, ses yeux devenant de plus en plus sombre, mais pas à cause de la colére; puisqu'un sourire fier se nicha lentement sur ses lévres.

« Je le savais. Tu ressens ça, toi aussi ! » Dit-il.

« N..non ! C'était juste... juste ... » Begaya la Griffondor, prise au dépourvu.

« Juste quoi, Granger ? »

Elle se leva rapidement, et commença à fourrer fébrilement toutes ses affaires dans son sac, tout en en évitant son regard. Draco se leva à son tour, mais s'appuya contre la table à côté d'elle.

« Ecoute, je n'aime pas plus que toi ce qui se passe. » Lui dit-il avec nonchalance.

« De quoi ? » Demanda la Prefete, en cherchant ses parchemins parmis les liasses de livres épais qui s'étendaient sur la table.

Le Serpentard soupira longuement « Arretes ça, Granger. Tu m'attires, je t'attires. »

« Et alors ? j'étais attirée par Kru- » Rougissante, Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et reprit contenance en toussotant. « Enfin, sa n'a pas d'importance. De toute façon, l'attirance s'efface avec le temps. »

« Et si sa ne marche pas ? » Lui demanda Draco en la saisissant par le bras, la tirant pour lui faire face.

« Bien ... Je ne sais pas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance; ça finira par partir. »

« Mais si sa ne marche pas ? » Répéta narquoisement Draco en scrutant ses yeux chocolats « Je ne peux pas être attiré par toi toute ma vie, réfléchis Granger. »

« J'espére que tu ne penses pas à ça, Malfoy ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dangereuse bien qu'elle fut de plus en plus anxieuse.

« Je ne veux pas le mariage. Ni même une relation. Une nuit. »

« Non. » Répondit-elle catégoriquement.

« Tu n'es pas aussi opaque que tu crois l'être, Granger. Le désir qu'il y'a dans tes yeux est là que tu le veuilles ou non. » Hermione avala durement, et tira ensuite violemment son bras pour se dégager de la prise de Draco. Quand elle eut fini de ranger ses nombreuses affaires, elle le regarda droit dans ses deux orbres métalliques.

« Jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que ton précieux Potter le découvre ? Ou peut-être Weasley ? » Un sourire arrogant apparu sur ses lévres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait pâli brusquement.

« Et toi, tu ne te soucies pas si Pansy le découvre ? Ou Crabbe et Goyle ? Ou pire, ton pére ? »

« Ne t'en préoccupes pas. » Sussura Draco alors qu'il essayait de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne rêves pas, Malfoy. Sa n'arrivera pas. » Elle se dégagea aussitot.

« Les mots ne sont pas toujours aussi bon la seconde fois, Granger. »

« Ce qui veux dire ? »

« Sa signifie que tu dois les manger dés que tu en as l'occasion. »

Complétement exaspéré par Malfoy et ses énignes ridicules, Hermione fronça les sourcils et sortie aussi vite qu'elle put de la Bibliothéque. Peut-être aurait-elle enfin l'occasion de lire un bon livre, _tranquillement_, cette fois-ci, sans qu'on lui pose des questions inutiles.

Merlin, mais dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ? _Malfoy._

-------------------------

**Voila, j'espére qu'il vous a plut, parce que moi j'ai adoré le traduire ! Vos impressions ?**

**A trés bientot ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Alors là, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim. Manque de temps, plus de motivations, fatigue... Sa en fait des choses pour ne plus publier des chapitres que je dois traduire :/ Mais bon, je reviens toujours et j'espere que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que les autres ;) Je vous laisse à votre lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes !

Problems

Par une aprés-midi ensoleillée, Hermione était confortablement assise prés du lac, sa tête reposant entre ses mains. Que diable faisait-elle ? Elle n'était pas _attirée_ pas Draco Malfoy. Ce serait tellement ridicule et surtout équivalent à une trahison pour tous ses amis. Les Griffondors et Serpentards ne se parlaient pas, et dans un cas seulement pour se lancer des insultes; ils n'ont jamais été forcé de coopérer dans un cours de potion, ils ne sont pas amis. Et le plus importants encore, ils ne se sont jamais _embrassés_.

Ou ils n'ont jamais penser à un camarade de la maison adverse sans arrêt.

Elle devait rester loin de lui. C'était la seule solution. Juste une stupide attirance physique, sans sentiments et qui passerait avec le temps. Tout ce qu'elle devrait faire serait seulement de l'éviter comme la peste.

C'était tellement facile, non ?

x

x

Pendant ce temps, Draco était nonchalament installé dans sa salle commune, profitant de sa pause pour rattraper son retard en Histoire de la magie. Rien à faire, il ne comprenait rien à ces runes concernant la révolution des gobelins. Maudite Granger et ses maudites maniéres de Miss-je-sais-tout ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas céder tout de suite ? Peut-être devrait-il être un peu plus insistant. Un sourire narquois se nicha instantanément sur ses lévres.

Quelqu'un était assis à coté de lui, mais trop plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est lorsqu'une main fine et féminine s'abattit sur sa page qu'il releva la tête, confus. Pansy était assise à coté de lui, souriante et visiblement de bonne humeur.

« Salut » Lui dit-elle doucement.

« Salut » Répondit simplement Draco sans grande conviction ni méchanceté « Pourquoi tu me déranges ? »

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu es toujours vivant. Sa fait dix minutes que tes yeux n'ont pas bouger et tu es toujours à la même page et j'en déduis même que tu es toujours à la même ligne. »

Draco émit un petit rire « Oh. C'est vraiment ennuyant ce chapitre, c'est pour sa. »

« Tu veux mes notes ? »

Cachant facilement sa suprise, il arqua un sourcil « Depuis quand tu prends des notes toi ? »

« Je ne le fais pas, je paye Arnold Yodle pour qu'il le fasse pour moi. » Répondit la Serpentarde en lui lançant un regard de défi. Draco sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait elle-même, il la connaissait trop.

« Beau travail Pansy » La félicita-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle gloussa sans retenu avant de le regarder avec une tendresse qu'il était loin d'éprouver « Donc tu les veux ? Elles sont trés minutieuses. »

« Bien sur, merci. » Répondit-il sans éprouver aucun regret sur le fait qu'il se servait trés souvent d'elle pour ses cours.

« Trés bien, alors allons-y ! » Dit la Serpentarde en se levant d'un coup.

Draco la regarda suspicieusement, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. « Où ? »

« Pour mes notes, c'est dans mon dortoir. » Un léger sourire se nicha sur ses lévres minces.

Draco hésita longuement. Si on l'apprenait, il manquait de se faire expulser définitivement et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Pansy sembla comprendre à quoi il réfléchissait:

« Mes colocataires ont toutes cours en ce moment. Nous sommes seuls ici et tu sais que je ne le dirai à personne, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco eut un sourire narquois et se mit debout. Peut-être que c'était la meilleure façon d'enlever Granger de ses pensées une bonne fois pour toutes aprés tout.

« Passe devant. » Ordonna le Serpentard.

Depuis le peu de temps qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Pansy, Draco avait déja oublié les notes de son travail qu'il devait rendre au plus vite. Aussitôt qu'ils était rentrés, Pansy n'avait pas perdu de temps; aprés avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, elle avait pris l'initiative d'ôter ses vêtements un à un tout en regardant Draco. Lui-même n'étais pas passif; pendant qu'elle se hissait sur son lit, il l'imitait.

Et quand il la rejoignit sur le lit, la moitié de leurs vêtements encombraient déja toute la piéce. Mais Pansy n'y fit pas attention car déja elle embrassait le jeune Malfoy à pleine bouche tout en défaisant habilement sa ceinture. Draco, d'autre part, ne prit pas la peine d'être doux et lent, et baissa d'un même geste la jupe et la culotte de la Serpentarde avant de les jeter dérriere lui.

Il l'allongea prestement sur le lit et ils commençérent alors à s'embrasser fiévreusement. Draco rompit le baiser et embrassa son cou à l'endroit où il savait être le plus sensible tandis qu'elle passait une main ferme dans ses cheveux. D'un coup, il se rappela ce qu'il l'avait amené ici, et se stoppa brusquement.

« Draco, c'est un peu tard pour t'arrêter maintenant. » Lui dit-elle, frustrée de voir qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour entamer d'autres caresses. Il la scruta un peu, pensant même qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivera jamais !

Maudite Granger !

_Profite en ! _Se dit-il à lui même_. Tu mérites sa ! Et pas d'avoir une Sang de bourbe aussi coincée soit-elle !_

_« _Désolé, amour._ »_ Répondit narquoisement Draco. Et sans attendre, il rentra brusquement en elle sans attendre la réponse de Pansy qui ne fut que des gémissements de purs plaisirs. D'habitude, ils faisaient ça plus durement, mais aujourd'hui pour Draco, c'était plus de la routine que du désir.

Mais il se força de continuer, il voulait savourer ce moment comme il se doit, et il se réconforta du mieux qu'il put en se disant que si il n'éprouvait rien c'était parce que ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il n'était plus habitué, c'est tout.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa son cou de nouveau, en accélérant le rythme. Les gémissements de Pansy redoublérent d'intensité alors que lui ne ressentait pas le plaisir qu'un garçon de dix sept ans devrait avoir dans ce cas.

Finalement, elle s'accrocha fermement à son dos, c'était toujours le même geste lorsqu'elle était au bord de la jouissance. Il ferma les yeux et accélera encore plus mais indéniablement, il savait que sa ne viendrait pas.

Merlin devait vraiment être en colére contre lui ou avait un sens de l'humour trés tordu car à ce moment, une image de Granger s'installa dans sa tête et provoqua un frisson si intense qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

_C'était vraiment bizarre_, pensa-t-il. Il soupira. _Granger_.

Merlin avait définitivement un sens de l'humour tordu.

Quand il eut finit de penser à la sensation bizarre qu'il avait eu, il regarda Pansy. Elle avait la tête d'une gamine qui aurait voulu un chocolat mais qui n'avait eu que de l'eau; elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, avec effort, Draco l'embrassa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils avaient encore l'habitude de coucher ensemble fréquemment.

Ils se levérent automatiquement et Pansy se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, enroulée dans la mince couverture verte et argent de son lit. Le point positif de Pansy était qu'elle n'était pas le genre de fille à aimer les mots d'amour aprés l'acte; elle ne se souciait pas si il l'attendait ou pas aprés qu'elle se soit douchée. Non, elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait et c'était assez pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle pensait qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

C'était drôle de voir qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de trouver des qualités à Pansy.

Il en conclut donc que les choses étaient encore plus désastreuses qu'il n'y avait pensé; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Granger alors que sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de la poursuivre comme ça, elle qui ne lui donnait pas plus qu'un baiser forcé. Draco se devait d'inventer une stratégie digne du nom des Malfoy, avant qu'elle ait pri le dessus de la situation !

Avec un séduisant sourire en coin, il sortit du dortoir, bien décidé à se venger de cette Miss-je-sais-tout. Les Malfoy ne laissaient jamais tomber !

x

x

Essayant comme elle le pouvait, Hermione ne semblait jamais pouvoir échapper à Malfoy. Il était partout; à chaque détour d'un couloir, dans chaque salle de classe, à chacun de ses cours. Epouvantable, en somme.

Les seuls endroits où il était possible qu'elle soit tranquille étaient le cours de Rune antique et la salle commune des Griffondors. Et même dans son dortoir, où elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir son propre lit, il arrivait quand même à hanter ses rêves et même au pire des cas, à les interrompre.

Heureusement pour elle, il semblait lui aussi l'éviter comme il le pouvait, au moins pendant la semaine qui suivait leur altercation dans la salle de cours. Alors, lorsqu'elle pensa que leur stupide jeu était fini...

Elle découvrit que ce n'était pas le cas...

* * *

**Voila c'est finit ! J'espere que sa vous plut, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas trop basé sur Draco & Hermione mais les prochains risquent d'être surprenants !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Hermione's revenge

Pendant une semaine et demi, Draco n'avait pas céssé d'éviter Hermione pour deux raisons; la premiére était qu'il avait besoin de temps et d'être concentré pour avoir un plan aussi diabolique que son adversaire. Et la deuxiéme, était qu'il esperait qu'en l'évitant, elle croirait qu'il avait laissé tomber et donc baisserait un peu sa garde.

A plusieurs reprises, il s'était rendu compte qu'il luttait contre lui-même; il y'avait une part de lui qui voulait tout laissé tomber et chercher une fille qui le voudrait -bien qu'il savait que toute la population féminine de Poudlard le voulait-. L'autre part de lui, bien sur, soutenait qu'elle le voulait mais qu'elle ne lui avouerait jamais. Il fallait juste qu'il persiste un peu plus durement et qu'il intensifie ces rencontres avec la Griffondor.

En ce vendredi soir, Hermione était dans la salle commune de Griffondor, en compagnie de Ron, d'Harry et de Ginny. C'était fréquent avec eux: ils se regroupaient autour de la cheminée et trois d'entre eux discutaient avec passion du dernier match de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione s'impliquait soigneusement dans ses devoirs.

« Et ensuite Dodrick a frappé le cognard dans ta direction et tu l'as esquivé d'un coup ! Oh c'était super ! » S'écria Harry en faisant des gestes grotesques.

« Non, non la meilleure partie c'est quand tu as attrapé le vif d'or devant le nez de Nicolson ! Classique ! » Ron ria à gorge déployé avant de s'essuyer les yeux, encore secoué d'éclats de rire.

Hermione racla clairement sa gorge « Excusez-moi mais il y'a quelqu'un ici qui essaye de faire quelque chose au moins ! »

« T'as qu'à aller à la bibliothéque. » Répondit avec la délicatesse qu'avait Ron dans ces moments « As-tu toujours l'habitude de passer ton temps libre plongé dans tes livres ou fais-tu d'autre choses ? »

Hermione sentait que sa colére montait peu à peu mais accusa le coup et ne montra aucune expression. Pourquoi tout le monde l'accusait de trop étudier ? « Tu veux parler du temps où je dois te couvrir pour pas que tu te fasses expulsé ? Au moins je travaille pour moi ! » Répliqua-t-elle avec hargne.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry saisit rapidement la main de Ginny et la tira hors de la salle commune, en murmurant quelques excuses incompréhensibles. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne leur préterent attention et ils n'essayérent donc pas de les en empêcher. Mieux valait fuir dans ce cas-là.

« Donc, nous sommes supposés faire comme toi, avoir le nez plongé dans les livres et ne jamais s'amuser ? »

Hermione sentit les paroles de Ron comme une gifle. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille toujours trop loin?

« Qu'est ce que sa veux dire ? » Répondit malgré tout, la voix légérement tremblante. Ils étaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, seuls.

« Eh bien, je sais pas. Tu manques plein de choses Hermione ! A force de rester la plupart du temps avec des livres, tu va finir vieille fille! Ton futur mari ne va pas frapper à ta porte un beau matin, tu sais ? »

_Si seulement il savait_, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Par Merlin, comment étaient-ils arrivés à parler de sa ? Tout ça à cause du Quidditch, de Ron et de sa forte voix. Hermione souffla de frustation.

« A quoi sa me ménerai ? » Répliqua-t-elle avec fougue « Tout ce que je veux c'est réussir mes études ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ce que tu me dis ! »

« Tu es toujours a la bibliothéque! Peut-être que si tu te lachais quelque fois, tu pourrai en réalité profiter un peu de la vie ! »

« Peut-être que _je_ profite de la vie. »

« _Peut-etre _que tu passes beaucoup de temps à lire parce que tu as _peur_ de la vie ! »

La colére d'Hermione qui était déja à son apogée, explosa dans la seconde qui suivit la réponse cinglante de Ron. Elle n'était pas vraiment de ce qui l'avait le plus fâchée; qu'il est en partie raison ou peut-être plus car un type faisait peu à peu tomber sa carapace de Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais l'admettre.

Ron eut la décence de sembler honteux pour ce qu'il avait dit et fait. Elle était, aprés tout, l'éléve la plus brillante de leur génération. C'est pourquoi il avala durement et lui lança un regard craintif.

Cependant, Hermione ferma calmement son livre, le rangea avec délicatesse dans son sac et regarda Ron sans aucune expression particuliére. « Ouai. Peut-être que ta raison, Ron. Maintenant, je pense que je vais aller me cacher à la bibliothéque. Passe une bonne nuit. »

« Non, Hermione, ne.. ne pars pas.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit sa. » Elle l'ignora et passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans un regard en arriére.

_Je ne profite pas de la vie ! Comment ose-t-il ! _S'emporta Hermione en tournant rapidement vers un autre couloir, _Juste parce que je ne bois pas trop les week-ends et...et ne pas draguer des garçons ne veut pas dire que je ne profite pas ! Je pourrai facilement les faires, c'est juste que je ne choisis pas de le faire !_

Hermione ralentit lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses pas ne l'avait pas menée où elle voulait, c'est-à-dire la bibliothéque. Au lieu de ça, elle décida de patrouiller vu qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, la bibliothéque étant de l'autre côté du chateau et la salle commune de Griffondor occupée par Ron.

Mais vu qu'elle s'ennuyait et que la bibliothéque était la meilleure des solutions, elle se dépêcha d'y parvenir puis accrocha sa robe de sorcier au vestibule de la bibliothéque et se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finir sa lecture.

Aprés quelques minutes, encore énervée par son altercation avec Ron, elle abandonna son livre et un soupir s'échappa de ses lévres.

_Qu'est que je fais ?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Je viens de me disputer avec Ron et je suis toujours là, assise dans la bibliothéque entrain d'étudier! _Ses sourcils se fronçérent sous l'effet de l'agacement qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même.

« Bien, bien, bien. Toujours la préféte. » Lança une voix trop familiére à son gout. Draco Malfoy marchait dans sa direction, le regard suffisant et arrogant comme jamais.

_Super._ C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle reprit rapidement son livre et un bloc note et fit mine de prendre des notes sans s'occuper de ce visiteur indésirable.

« Va-t-en Malfoy. » Lui dit-elle séchement non sans gardé le regard fixé sur sa lecture. Sa ne marcha pas et à sa grande surprise, il se laissa gracieusement tomber à côté d'elle.

« Tu as pensé à mon offre ? » Lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'admettrait jamais qu'elle y avait pensée, enfaite, plus qu'elle ne le devait en temps normal.

Aprés quelques secondes de silence, Draco reprit la parole « Tu sais ce que c'est Granger ? »

« Je meurs de curiosité. » Cingla-t-elle sarcastiquement sans lever les yeux.

« Je pense que tu as peur » Elle leva subitement les yeux vers lui, sans lacher la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Malgré qu'ils soient vaiment proches, elle n'y fit guére attention.

« De ? »

« Moi... de cette situation... que tu pourrai aimer.. Il y'a du choix là. » Un sourire narquois se nicha sur ses lévres.

« J'ai autant peur de toi que de cette armure. »

« Ah ouai ? » Demanda Draco en reprenant un air sérieux mais toutefois menaçant.

En soulevant son menton d'un air provoquant, Hermione lui répondit « Ouai. »

Le Serpentard sembla pensif pendant un instant « Prouve le alors ! » Il avait cette lueur diabolique dans le regard qui aurait fait palir d'envie plus d'une fille.

Hermione n'était pas une fille comme les autres. Et encore mieux, ce n'était pas l'éléve le plus brillante pour rien. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait... La même chose qu'il avait fait a la bibliothéque.

Seulement cette fois, ça marcha.

_Je peux profiter de la vie autant qu'une autre fille peut le faire ! Je vais lui montrer que je n'aie peur de rien..._ Pensa-t-elle en colére.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse regretter son geste, elle attira Draco et joignit ses lévres au siennes...

X

x

Je suis entrain de traduire le prochain chapite et sa risque d'être chaud ! Plein de bisous a bientot !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers : **L'histoire est à **Manda0610** qui m'a gentiment permis de traduire sa merveilleure fic ! Sinon tout l'univers est à Miss Rowling ...

Blablabla : Voici la suite de l'histoire avec un peu de retard, & si vous lisez ma petite vie que je vais vous racontez maintenant, vous saurez que je suis aller au **parc Harry Potter en Floride** ! Alors un mot a dire : **WOWWW !** Magnifique, extraordinaire, le chateau était comme dans le film, l'attraction dedans était merveilleuse, elle nous plongeait dans une course à balai derriere Harry & parfois Draco, j'ai vu le Choipeaux, les cachots, le bureau de Dumbledore (he oui il y était même !) et la Classe de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal avec bien sur, Harry, Ron & Hermione qui nous parlait.

Enfin voila, assez parlé, bonne lecture !

X

x

Eating her words

Aprés un petit moment où ils ne césserent de s'embrasser, ils mirent fin au baiser. Draco la regardait silencieusement, comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu; quant à Hermione, malgré ses joues rouges de gêne, elle le regardait fixement, mais toutefois surprise.

Alors, soudainement, il l'embrassa à son tour, avidement; ses bras s'imposant immédiatement autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout contre lui. Le premier réflexe d'Hermione fut de résister, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Fatiguée de feindre qu'elle n'était pas attiré par lui, elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou.

Draco ne gaspilla pas son temps; il enleva sa chemise impécablement rentrée dans sa jupe afin de permettre à sa main d'atteindre son soutien-gorge. A ce contact, Hermione se recula brusquement, semblant vouloir riposter; mais Draco, impatient et surtout sentant son pantalon le serrer douloureusement, profita de cet instant pour s'attaquer à son cou, le parsemant de baiser langoureux si bien qu'Hermione gémit doucement. Encouragé, il parvint enfin à son soutien-gorge et caressa doucement son mamelon à travers le tissu.

« Je... on... On ne peut pas. » Répliqua-t-elle difficilement. Sa respiration était vraiment saccadée.

_Elle plaisante j'espere_, Gémit intérieurement le Serpentard.

« N'y pense même pas Granger! » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque dans son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

« Non... C'est juste.. Merlin est-ce que tu es obligé de faire ça ? » Marmonna Hermione, les yeux à demi-clos.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Draco narquoisement, sa main s'activant à masser doucement le sein droit d'Hermione.

« Pas... pas ici, pas comme ça . » S'étrangla-t-elle finalement.

« Alors où ? » Il lui demanda en la regardant fixement, déplaçant son autre main à l'ourlet de sa jupe, la faisant monter avec lenteur.

« Hummm. » Gémit honteusement la Griffondor, le rouge aux joues.

Draco, se réjouissant de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle, déplaça sa main directement à sa culotte, non sans froler une partie bien sensible de son intimité. Hermione libéra un autre gémissement, plus long cette fois.

« Dépêche toi Granger, je n'attendrai pas plus longtemps. » L'avertit Draco, faisant glisser son doigt le long de son centre chaud à travers le tissu de sa petite culotte.

« La Bibliothéque. » Gémit-elle finalement.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se retirer brusquement, ne comprenant pas tout à fait à quoi elle jouait.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Il lui demanda finalement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel « Quoi ? Tu connais un meilleur endroit ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Il réfléchit un instant; de tout les lieux confortables qu'il connaissait, ils mettrait trop de temps à y aller. La Bibliothéque était juste à coté, et il y'avait ce fameux divan rouge prés de la Réserve...

« Trés bien. » Répondit Draco rapidement en l'aidant à se relever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se trouvait assise à coté de Draco, s'embrassant furieusement sur le divan délabré qui était situé juste devant la Réserve. Leur pull-over étaient eparpillés un peu atour d'eux, par terre.

Hermione gémit lorsqu'il commença a ouvrir sa chemise d'une lenteur presque insultante tout en embrassant son coup. Elle fit de même pour la chemine de Draco qu'elle réussit à pousser tant bien que mal sur ses épaules finement musclées. Sans cérémonie et surtout impatiemment, son soutien-gorge se retrouva à son tour par terre; en ravalant un autre gémissement, Hermione enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et le griffa légérement. Ce fut au tour de Draco d'émettre un gémissement plutot rauque, et il décida de reprendre les commandes; il la coucha, et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes, caressant sa langue avec ardeur. Ensuite il traça une ligne de baiser de son cou à ses seins, qu'il regarda pendant plusieurs seconde et puis, voracement, il prit son mammelon dans sa bouche. Hermione morda furieusement sa lévre inférieuse et laissa échapper un autre gémissement.

Draco venait juste de commencer à remonter sa jupe pour lui enlever sa petite culotte, lorsque l'impensable arriva;

_Mais que diable fais-tu ?_ demanda furieusement une petite voix assez désagréable dans la tête d'Hermione.

_Tu veux que je te fasses un dessin ? Fiches le camp ! _Répondit-elle à elle-même, exaspérée d'entretenir une conversation avec sa pensée.

_Il semblerait que tu sois entrain de faire l'amour avec Draco. Tu sais, le prénom qui va naturellement avec Malfoy._

_Par Merlin... C'est juste une fois !_

_C'est vrai ça ? _Demanda la voix.

« Heu.. Malfoy ? » Demanda Hermione avec hésitation. Il répondit simplement par un « Hmm ? » mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. « Malfoy... » Essaya-t-elle de nouveau, mais sa ne marchait pas. Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux quand les doigt de Draco trouvérent l'endroit le plus sensible de son intimité. La chaleur qui se créait dans son bas-ventre était trop agréable pour qu'Hermione puisse penser aux conséquences...

_AHEM !_

Ses yeux chocolats s'ouvrirent immédiatement « Mal.. Draco.. Arrête toi un moment.. » Elle ravala un halétement, sachant que sa l'encouragerait à s'arrêter.

Draco s'arrêta, posant son front contre sa pointrine, en soupirant d'impatience « Quoi maintenant, Granger ? » Il lui demanda, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« C'est seulement pour une fois ce qu'on fait, pas vrai ? »

Il leva subitement son regard vers elle, abasourdi « Ne me dis pas que tu es entrain de te dégonfler maintenant ? »

« Non ! C'était juste une question. »

« Oui, Granger. C'est juste une seule et derniére fois. Pouvons revenir à ce qui nous a fait venir ici ? »

Hermione serra la machoire, prête à lui donner un coup de genoux bien placé; Draco sembla comprendre et commença à déplacer son doigt de nouveau sur son clitoris, souriant narquoisement « Quelque chose à ajouter Granger ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement alors que le souffle de la Griffondor devenait de plus en plus saccadé.

« Oui. » Chuchota-t-elle de sa voix la plus séduisante « Je te deteste, mon corps entier te deteste. » Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargi d'avantage alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, langoureusement. Hermione se déplaça lentement pour ainsi descendre le pantalon et le boxer de Draco tandis qu'il brisait le baiser pour faire de même à la jupe et à la culotte de la Griffondor. Elle se déplaça pour lui laisser un meilleur accés et pour, surtout, qu'il n'attende pas les martélements de son coeur.

Il s'écarta légérement d'elle pour mieux la regarder « Nerveuse ? »

« Non » Menta Hermione, doucement. Cependant, elle se trahie rapidement car lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre la paroie de son intimité, elle haleta immédiatement et se crispa par la suite. Draco s'arrêta et la regarda avec confusion.

« C'est ta premiere fois ? » Demanda le Serpentard sans son habituel sourire moqueur. Elle inclina la tête en signe d'aprobbation.

« Détends toi Granger, serre mes bras si tu as besoin. » Chuchota-t-il, poussant un peu plus. Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il poussa un peu plus et elle haleta, aggripant ses bras aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait: Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela puisse le faire mal.

Draco avait deux choix:

Arreter sa et aller reveiller Pansy. Et probablement ne pas aimer sa.

Continuer et risquer de la blesser, voir même plus, donc il mettrait en jeu la seule chance d'avoir plus venant d'elle. Il était presque sûr de l'avoir, mais on ne sait jamais.

« Tu dois te détendre. Autrement sa va te faire encore plus mal. » Chuchota Draco en poussant un peu plus. Il déplaça sa main de côté et caressa doucement sa hanche en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Petit à petit, elle commença enfin à se détendre et la poigne qu'elle exerçait sur ses bras commença à diminuer.

Le Serpentard serra sa machoire, essayant durement de s'abstenir de la pénétrer d'un coup. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas coucher avec une vierge et son étroitesse le rendait fou. Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps qui allait bientot devenir sien.

Ca ne marcha pas, au contraire sa l'excita encore plus; Draco commençait à suer sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas la prendre, là, d'un coup de rein .

Soudainement, Hermione haleta de nouveau, mais différement cette fois; douleur ou plaisir, Draco n'était pas sûr, donc il s'arrêta et la regarda attentivement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était de nouveau saccadées.

« Sa va Granger ? » Il detesta l'inquiétude qui persista dans sa voix à ce moment-là. C'était juste du sexe, pas une relation; Pourquoi devait-il se soucier de l'avoir blessé ou non ? C'était elle qui avait commencé, et surtout ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le voulait pas.

Lentement, Hermione inclina la tête et a souri doucement « Jamais été aussi bien. » Chuchota-elle se collant davantage à lui. Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et la pénétra d'un mouvement rapide et lisse, lui arrachant un halétement de la part de sa compagne qui le fit sourire davantage. Sentant que ce n'était pas le moment d'aller trop vite, il commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, lui laissant le temps pour s'adapter au rythme qu'il lui proposait. Tout d'abord, elle resta immobile, les yeux fermés, ne permettant pas à Draco de savoir si oui ou non elle aimait. Puis, elle commença à se joindre à ses mouvements et à mouver sensuellement ses hanches.

Il pensait qu'il devenait déja fou avant, mais là...

Le corps d'Hermione se cambra tout entier; bien qu'elle ressentait un peu encore la douleur, le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus. Elle accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches et Draco suivit.

Soudainement, il attrapa sa cuisse et la passa autour de sa hanche; Hermione fit de même avec son autre jambe et éprouva une explosion de plaisr alors qu'il allait plus profondément en elle, lui arrachant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Le Serpentard, réjoui, répéta le même mouvement.

Après quelques minutes, Draco libèra un gémissement et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en se déplaçant plus rapidement et plus frénétiquement. Hermione haleta lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation particuliére devenir de plus en plus forte dans son bas-ventre. Puis son esprit devint subitement blanc. Malfoy libèra un long soupir, il s'éffondra sur elle, sa tête plongée dans son cou.

Hermione avala difficilement et respira à fond; essayant d'arrêter le sourd bruit qu'émettait son coeur dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait même sentir le coeur de Draco qui battait à l'unisson avec le sien. Finalement, il respira lui aussi à fond et murmura un seul mot:

« Wow »


End file.
